Some conventional digital cameras calculate the remaining capacity of recording medium for storing image files, and display the number of recordable image files on a display device based on the data size of image file generated by image sensing. DCF (Design Rule for Camera File System) is known as one of recent digital camera image file recording systems. In this DCF format, a folder to which a folder number is allocated is generated in a recording medium, and an image file to which a file number is allocated is stored into the folder.
In the allocation of directory (folder) number, a directory number is initialized upon change of recording medium attached to the digital camera, otherwise, the directory number of the recording medium is memorized in the digital camera and the directory number of newly-attached recording medium is set to a number subsequent to the stored directory number.
However, the above conventional technique has the following problem. That is, in the digital camera, upon image file storage in conformance with the DCF format, the number of makable directories is limited to a predetermined number. That is, when the directory number reaches the maximum value, image files, more than the number of makable image files in the directory, cannot be made.
Considering the recent increase in the number of makable directories in one recording medium accompanying the increase in capacity of recording medium, and the recent situation that the folder number in the recording medium can be operated by a user from a personal computer, the problem is that even if the recording medium has a sufficient remaining capacity, image sensing by using the camera cannot be performed in accordance with the directory number due to the constraint that the directories more than the maximum directory number cannot be generated.
Further, in the conventional art, a user is not previously informed of such file making disabled status. When file generation becomes impossible, the user merely receives a warning indicating the status. Further, since the file making disabled status cannot be handled in the digital camera main body (single body of digital camera), image sensing using the recording medium cannot be continued.